Imagine Super herois
by Kiane Rodriguez
Summary: Imagines e preference de alguns personagens da DC e Marvel.
1. Capítulo 1- Quando se conheceram

Bruce: Você foi transferida da base de Chicago pra ilha de Manhata e começou atrabalhar no mesmo laboratório que ele, vocês sempre quietos e na de vocês e na hora de "pausa" ambos sempre com um livro. A conversa começou a fluir quando ele descobriu que você gosta de teatro, opera e livros clássicos.

Clint: Você era uma infermeira da shield e ele tinha se ferido em uma missão, após você ir tranquilizando e o distraindo para tirar a bala que estava no ombro dele ele ficou adimirado com sua alto estima e seu jeito animado de lidar com as coisas.

Loki: Em uma das visitas do Loki à Midgard você acertou uma bola de futebol americabo nele e foi acodi-lo.

*AI MEU SANTO THUNDER* você tira seu capacete e o vira. * Loki? Quer dizer princepe Loki?* voce diz confusa.

*Humana tola, como ousa me atacar com tal objeto?!*Ele diz bravo se sentando.

* Você apareceu no meio do campo do nada logo quando vou fazer um passe e eu sou culpada?! Vai pra Jotunheim quirido e me processa.*-Você se levanta e ajuda ele a se levantar.

Ele fica te encarando e você pega no pulso dele e sai o rastando do campo de futebol. Avisa o capitão do time e o arrasta pro carro e ele não fala nada nem mesmo protesta você leva ele pra seu apartamento, sabe que é arriscado mas você sempre teve uma curiosidade em Loki então os meios justifica os fins nesse caso.

Natasha: Você foi desiguinada pra ser parceira dela em uma espionagem na Rússia, nenhuma das duas sabia da outra até à hora do encontro, no decorrer da missão uma certa amizade se fez presente.

Peter: Você é uma estagiaria de fotografia e ediçao do JJ e estava editando algumas fotografias do Homem de Ferro quando escuta uma gritaria da sala do chefão, oque já era normal mas o que te chamou á atenção foi um menino sendo jogado pra fora da sala pelos seguranças. Isso foi a gota d' água, você ja tinha visto o garoto antes e o JJ sempre o tratava como lixo, você levanta e vai até o menino e o levanta.

*O QUE ACHA QUE ESTÃO AZENDO?!* Você grita entrando na frente do garoto.

*NÃO SE META ONDE NÃO É CHAMADA ASSITENTE* JJ grita e um dos seguranças iria te tirar de perto dele já que você iria avançar no mesmo.

Você da uma joelhada na parte intima do segurança uma cabeçada no nariz dele, e chega até o JJ e o encara.

*NUNCA MAIS ME CHAME DE ASSISTENTE POR MAIS QUE EU SEJA! E VOCÊ NÃO É MELHOR QUE NINGUÉM DESSA EMPRESA, ESSE PESSOAL SE MATA E VOCÊ FICA SÓ GRITANDO...*Você grita e ele se assusta*EU ME DEMITIDO.*Você da um tapa na cara dele* Pela vez que você deu tapa na minha bunda*.

Você vira e vai até sua mesa, todos estão olhando pra você voce junta tudo e começa a andar.

*Anda garoto, o canal nove paga melhor por fotos do homem aranha.* Você o chama com a cabeça e ele te acompanha.

Vocês viraram melhores amigos depois disso, você conseguiu um estagio no canal nove graças a sua tia que trabalhava lá e semore que o Peter tinha foto do homem aranha você ia de fininho e colocava na mesa da editora chefe do jornal das sete com o nome do Peter.

Tony: Você foi procurada pelo Rhodes pra defender o Stark de um processo, depois do show que você deu no tribunal o defendendo vocês nunca mais se viram, depois de uns anos você estava desempregada e tinha vaga nas empresas Stark de secretaria oque você nao sabia que era pra ser secretaria pessoal do Stark.

Thor: Você era sobrinha da agente Hill, você o choneceu quando você conseguiu o salval de um agente da hidra que iria atacar ele pelas costas.

Steve: Steve te viu ajudando uma menina que estava escondida atrás de um carro na invasão em NY, você a menininha estavam muito proximas á linha de fogo e ele ajudou à vocês sairem. Ele nunca esqueceu sua coragem de ir no meio do tiro pra sauvar uma criança.

Se gostarem comente


	2. Capitulo 2- Como surgiu e é a amizade

Bruce: Por vocês serem reservados era raro trocarem mais que quatro ou cinco palavras sem ser dos projetos em geral, mas fora do laboratório você descobriu que voces tem muito em comum, entao era sempre um ar mais discontraido e falavam sobre tudo, você descobriu um segredo dele e ele de quebra descobriu o seu.

Clint: Era impossível não perder a paciência com as piadinhas fora de hora do Barton, em meio á tiroteios ou á fuga ele tinha ums perola de piada ruim, você se perguntava se só tinha você de enfermeira camicase pra sair em missão pra ajudar com feridos. Com o tempo você foi aprendendo à ignorar as piadinhas dele e da companhia, ele era um ótimo ouvinte e até te fazia relax e sorrir quando entrava na bad.

Loki: Loki tinha seu jeito egocêntrico e misterioso, mas começou a mudar sempre que ele vinha do nada pra "observar o comportamento humano". Ele te deu a honra de solta uma gargalhada sincera em sua direção quando você fez um ponto e comemorou dançando hagatanga, ele e seus conselhos em "parábolas " te ajudavam muito e ele já chegou a dormir no sofá assistindo sua serie favorida com você.

Natasha: Vocês se aproximaran quando ela deu um tapão na cabeça de um cara e te tirou de um grude de bar que estava dando em cima de você.

"... Depois um filminho lá no meu ape e vê no que da" ela ouviu um cara e viu a sua cara de tedio.

"Sai de perto dela marmanjo." Ela bate na cabeça dele e vai ate você e te abraça por trás

" Me de um bom motivo " Fala te encarando.

"Digamos que ela tem comprimisso todas as noites."- Ela fala e ele encara e sai de perto.

Assim que ele saiu ela sai de tras de você e as duas caem na risada.

De lá pra em diante vocês começaram a ter uma amizade estranha onde sempre saia briga mas sempre se resolvia, e quando alguém mexia com você ela te defendia mesmo sem necessidade.

Peter: Dois nerds referência que vivem brigando por causa de series e HQ's. Vocês se tornaram grandes amigos e sempre fazem maratona toda sexta e sábado, é engraçado porque o seriado de voces da vida é TBBT, cada referencia que eles fazem é uma teoria que vocês criam. Peter é super fofo e sempre que fica tarde pra você voltar pra casa você dorme na cama e ele faz questão de dormir no colchonete no chão.

Steve: Depois de um tempo o Capitão da América queria muito te conhecer, e pra isso ele pediu ajuda pro Stark e fez um retrato falado e Stark começou a procurar até te achar saindo de uma loja de mãos dadss com uma menininha, depois que ele descobriu onde você morava ele mesmo foi até lá te parabenizar mas quando ele tocou a campainha a porta foi aberta pro Margot.

"Oi... A sua mãe esta?"Ele pergunta timidamente.

"MAMÃE O CAPITÃO AMERICA TA AQUI!"Ela sai gritando.

Vocês começaram uma amizade e quem mais via vantagem era Margot que amava fazer perguntas e anotava tudo que ele dizia.

O rob de vocês é ir no parque e brincar de futebol(americano) e ficar assistindo filmes na maioria infaninfantil.

Tony: Mesmo sendo secretária pessoal do Stark, tem lá seus bons momentos como na vez que você estava no tédio no dia de folga toda largada de macacão pijama da pequena sereia e tocaram sua campainha e pra sua surpresa era o Stark.

"Senhor Stark, em que posso ajudar ?-Você pergunta sem graça.

"Dia de folga, nada de senhor... Bem S/n eu estava no tédio e pensei em te chamar pra fazer alguma coisa. " Ele fala ainda reparando seu macacão.

"Pode entrar eu to vendo séries e fazendo minha tarde."Fala e da espaço pra ele entra.

Vocês passaram a tarde toda vendo capítulos aleatórios e criticando as cenas como se fossem críticos pro Oscar e comendo besteiras.

Thor: É complicadovocê ter amizade com o Thor, ele nunca entende nada dos filmes e você tem queda pausa e explicar as coisas, mas sempre fazem isso.

Você começou colocar coisas mais simples como He man e desenhos antigos. Ele sempre um lord com você mas você caia na risada por ver um deus nórdico inconformado por uma caveira roubando um bebe.

É isso até mais.


End file.
